Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."
1. The Letter

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Author's Note: Florida Georgia Tires is the World of Cars version of Florida Georgia Line. Also, high-octane oil is basically the Cars world version of alcohol. Pairings are Dusty/Ishani, and Saber/Elena.

(Rated T for drinking moment.)

Chapter 1: The Letter

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: October 10, 2013, 9:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I was sitting in my hanger drinking some high-octane oil, and listening to Florida Georgia Tire's song "Stay" on the radio. Over to the side of the hanger on a table was a picture of me and Elena. Smiling sadly, I kicked the oil away from me and taxied out of my hanger into the cold air to look at the stars.

As I stared at the stars, I wished I could see Elena again.

As the song ended, I took outside all of the remaining high-octane oil, and dumped it. Pulling back into my hanger, I cried myself to sleep.

10 months later...

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: July 10, 2014, 6:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

I woke up to the sound of a bugle going off followed by Jimi Hendrix's version of the National Anthem.

I sighed.

"I guess another day of being lonely, I guess."

Propwash Junction had been put back onto the map since Dusty and I raced in the Wings Around The Globe Rally. Since then, we continued racing. Rolling over to Chug and Dottie's Fuel N' Fly, I got fueled up, and pulled out onto the runway. After a flight check, I radioed to the control tower.

"Propwash Junction Control Tower, this is Sparkplugs 53 requesting permission for take-off."

The control tower replied.

"_**Permission Granted. You are cleared for take-off."**_

"Copy that, out."

I cut the transmission, started my engine, and accelerated down the runway. I took off, and flew over to Skipper's training course.

The training course had changed over the past year. We still practiced the radial-G pass on the silos, but we extended the course to an old rail bridge that we flew under, and went vertically up, then flipped back over.

I practiced my radial-G pass, and flew towards the rail bridge. As I flew under the bridge I started to pull up. As I approached the vertical, I maxed my torque into the red zone. Reaching the top of the vertical, I flipped over, and finished the course. I did two more runs of the course and headed back to Propwash.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: July 10, 2014, 9:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

After a quick check-up at Dottie's, I went back to my hanger to collect my mail. As I went through it, I noticed a envelope with cursive writing, and a return address to Piston Peak Air Attack Base.

"Who would be writing to me from Piston Peak Air Attack Base?"

Pulling into my hanger, I opened the letter. Reading it, I recognized the writing.

_**Dear Saber,**_

_**It's been a long while since I've seen you, and I really hope I didn't hurt you when I left. There was just something too shocking for me to admit that happened. I'd like you to come meet me at Piston Peak National Park, at the Air Attack base. I have something to share with you.**_

_**~Ellie**_

By the time I finished reading her letter, tears were sliding down my fuselage. Just then Chug sped in, panting.

"Something is wrong with Dusty!"

Noticing the panicked look on Chug's fender, I spoke up.

"Come on, let's go."

With that said, we quickly rolled over to Dottie's repair shop.

* * *

I've decided to let you guys have the first chapter of Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue early. Once Fire & Rescue comes out on DVD, the sequel will continue.

Also, a reviewer has asked if Ellie is Dipper. No, Ellie is not Dipper. The whole thing between Saber and Ellie will be revealed when Fire & Rescue comes out on DVD.

Until next time,

Grimlock, King of Arendelle


	2. A Flame That Still Burns

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I've decided that until Planes: Fire & Rescue comes out on DVD or until I can get the novelization for the movie, I will be writing chapters strictly from Saber's point of view. For example, I'm having him leave Propwash early and head to Piston Peak in this chapter, so I can bypass the first few scenes of the movie. Dusty WILL return though, so you don't have to worry about that. I hope this is okay with you all.

P.S. Big surprise in this chapter!

Theme for this chapter: I Will Always Return (Finale) by Bryan Adams. I think it fits the chapter perfectly. Check it out on YouTube.

Chapter 2: A Flame That Still Burns

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: July 10, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I was packing. I knew I had to get out out of Propwash, and get to Piston Peak. Hearing the news that Dusty's gear box was damaged hit me like a freight train, and I felt guilty. Here I was in perfect order while Dusty was damaged.

I had just finished packing while my adopted daughter, Sparkfire taxied over. She aged a lot in the past few months. What was once my little plane was now a teenager.

**Author's Note: How I see this happening is that baby planes, cars and other vehicles grow faster then human babies would, and when they turn 18, they start to age like a human would. I don't have a formula for figuring this out, I just figured that they age a certain amount in years, in the span of a few months. I don't have any precise numbers but I hope I have some soon. Hope this clears up any confusion.**

"Dad? Is something wrong?"

I turned to her.

"No, everything is fine."

Sparkfire didn't look satisfied.

"Dad. Everything is not fine. I heard about what happened to Uncle Dusty."

"I know, sweetie. Listen, I was going to tell you this later, but I should tell you now. Do you remember Elena?"

"If you mean the plane that metaphorically ripped your engine out, threw it onto the ground, and crushed it to pieces? Then yeah, I do."

"Well, she sent me a letter, and she wants to see me."

Sparkfire narrowed her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! After what she did to you?!"

"Sparkfire, that's enough!"

Sparkfire kept quiet.

"Look, she said she would explain everything. The least I can do is listen. I will come home after the explanation, okay?"

Sparkfire reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. I'll call you when I can."

I kissed her engine cowl in goodbye, and headed towards the runway. I was cleared for take off, and I headed to Piston Peak.

Location: Outskirts of Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 12, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

As I flew along, I entered Piston Peak National Park. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. There were Redwood trees, geysers, and a small railway line running from the entrance of the park to a lodge with a runway. I radioed to the control tower.

"This is Saber Sparkplugs requesting permission to land, over?"

"_**Copy. You're cleared for landing on the GFL 10 Right Approach, over?"**_

"Copy that, Out."

I altered my course, and landed on the runway. I taxied over to an SUV that was directing several cars, and planes towards the lodge. He turned to me.

"Welcome to the Grand Fusel Lodge!"

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for the Piston Peak Air Attack Base?"

"Oh, those guys. Yeah, they're up behind that ridge. Oh, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. Cad Spinner, owner of the Grand Fusel Lodge!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Spinner."

"Call me, Cad!"

"Uh, okay. I'll see you later, Cad."

As I taxied away, Cad shouted.

"Oh, I'm having the grand reopening party this weekend! You're invited!"

I looked at him strangely.

"Uh, thanks?"

I got on the runway, got cleared for take-off, and started heading for the Air Attack Base.

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Upper White Falls, Time: July 12, 2014, 2:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I had absolutely no idea where I was going. As I flew over a majestic waterfall, a double-prop plane with pontoons flew by heading west. Thinking it was Elena, I altered my course and followed.

As I flew after the plane, a runway came into sight. The plane I was following started to land. Suddenly, a voice came onto my radio.

"_**What are you doing in this airspace?"**_

"I'm looking for Piston Peak Air Attack Base?"

A groan was heard on the other end.

"_**You're already here. You're cleared for landing."**_

"Thanks."

I started my descent and landed on the runway. After I landed, the plane that I followed sped over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Can it be? It is! You're Saber Sparkplugs!"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dipper. I'm your second biggest fan!"

"Uh, who's the first?"

"Oh, that would be my mom. She's out on patrol right now with Blade. Oh, never mind."

Dipper turned and saw Blade landing. I looked over to the runway and saw Elena landing. She was still the beautiful plane I remembered since the day she left. I didn't know this until I was up close to her, but I started taxiing towards her without realizing it. I spoke up.

"Hello, Elena."

She looked at me, and tears started rolling down her fuselage.

"Saber!"

She sped over to me, and embraced me.

"Hey, I've missed you."

Elena looked up.

"Me too. I'm so sorry I left you."

I looked at her passionately.

"I forgive you."

Dipper started taxiing over to us. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Mom, do you know this plane?"

Elena looked at Dipper with a slight smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact I do. Dipper, this is your father."

My mouth dropped as well as Dipper's. We both spoke up at the same time.

"What?"

* * *

Surprise! Saber's a dad again! By the way, I hope I portrayed Cad well. If his dialogue needs work let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Denial, and Saber's Down

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Author's Note: This chapter is in Saber's, Dusty's and Dipper's POV. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Denial, and Saber's Down

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 12, 2014, 2:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Dipper turned and looked at Elena.

"This can't be my father!"

Elena sighed.

"He is."

"But I look nothing like him!"

"Sweetie, you have his personality."

Dipper scoffed.

"He IS not my father. I'm going on patrol."

Dipper taxied away. I was heart-broken. As I taxied away, I started my engine.

Elena sped over.

"Saber, don't go! She'll come around."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I've had enough of this. I'm going home."

I fired my engine up, and took off in the afternoon sky.

Location: Anchor Lake, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 12, 2014, 2:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

As I flew along, I was angry. I screamed as loud as I could, went into a vertical, and pushed my engine in the red line. As I flew up, a warning light went off on my instruments, and something inside my engine snapped. My engine coughed out black smoke, my propeller seized and I started to fall.

"If this is how I'm going to die, at least I got to see Elena, and my other daughter. Goodbye, world."

I crashed into the ground, and everything went black.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 12, 2014, 2:35 P.M.

_Dusty's POV_

I had landed at Piston Peak to get my training to become a fire-fighter, and met some off-road vehicles called the Smoke-jumpers. I also met a hyper-active plane who's name was Dipper. Apparently, she was my biggest fan. Suddenly, a P.A. System came on.

"_**All Aircraft! We got a report of a wildfire!"**_

All of the aircraft, as well as the Smoke-jumpers got prepared to fight the fire. All of them took off, and headed towards the fire.

"This I got to see."

I started my engine, and took off after the fire-fighters.

Location: Anchor Lake, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 12, 2014, 2:40 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I woke up in pain. As my vision cleared, I smelt something burning. It was smoke! The forest I had crashed into was on fire. I quickly sent off a painful call for help.

"Elena? Can you hear me?! I've crashed somewhere, and the forest is on fire. I need assistance!"

"_**I'm radioing Blade and Windlifter to retrieve you. Maru is waiting on stand-by for repairs. Keep your locator on!"**_

"Got it!"

"_**Stay awake too. Whenever you feel sleepy, fight it! Don't give in!"**_

"Okay!"

Suddenly, I heard helicopter blades above me, and I felt two hooks connect to me.

"We got you, kid."

I was lifted out of the forest, and was carried back to the base.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 13, 2014, 08:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

I woke up and groaned in pain.

"What happened?"

A forklift with off-road tires, and a buck-tooth grin drove over.

"You fried your engine and crashed. I'm Maru, by the way."

"How bad was the damage?"

"Pretty bad, but I managed to repair most of the damage."

"Before I crashed, I pulled into a vertical position, and something snapped when I hit the red-line. What was that?"

"Well, it had to do with your gearbox. One of the gears broke in half resulting in the other gears breaking therefore causing your engine to stop. But somewhere along the way, the gear that broke first, ripped a fuel line, and the fuel got onto your spark plugs therefore frying your engine."

"Will I be able to fly again?"

"Right now it's hard to say. All I do know is that at this current time, it's a very slim chance that you will be able to fly again."

"Thanks for the news, Maru."

"Sure thing. Get some rest."

Maru drove out and shut the hanger door.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 13, 2014, 8:05 A.M.

_Dipper's POV_

My mom and I taxied over to the hanger where Saber was staying. Mom turned to Maru.

"How is he, Maru?"

"He's okay. He's resting right now. Also, I took some of his oil for testing. I'm giving it to Blade, who's going to get it shipped off to somebody who can compare your oil to his, and truly find out if Dipper is his daughter."

I spoke up, but barely.

"When do the results get back?"

"Blade didn't say. A couple of weeks in my opinion. We do live out in the boonies after all."

Maru drove away to his workshop, probably to make something better then new. Mom turned to me.

"Dipper, he is your father. You know what I saw in you today? I saw him. You take necessary risks. You put you're life on the line every single day. Your father has the exact same quality as you. He doesn't give up."

By now tears were rolling down my fuselage. Batting them away, I looked at Mom.

"Thanks, Mom. I guess if he is my father, I should accept him, and even if he's not, I'll still accept him."

"That's my girl!"

Mom nudged me, and we headed to get some fuel.

* * *

Good news everybody! I now have the novelization of Planes: Fire & Rescue in my possession! The story can continue without the movie! Also, I hope you're excited for this! Since Planes was rumored to be a trilogy and with Fire & Rescue's release, I have decided to grace this story with a sequel. Stay tuned for more!


	4. The Past Revealed and Firefighting

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Chapter 4: The Past Revealed and Firefighting

Location: Saber's Hanger, Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 13, 2014, 6:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I was in my hanger sleeping when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's Maru. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I yawned.

Maru rolled in and looked inside my engine. Maru gasped.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"You're engine. It's literally almost healed. How is that possible?"

My mind drifted back to when I was a year old.

Flashback:

"_**No! Don't take my son!"**_

A gunshot rang out, and a young plane was heard.

"_**Mama!"**_

"_**This young plane will make a perfect experiment!"**_

Flashback end.

A loud crack of thunder broke me from my thoughts. Maru looked worried.

"Saber? You okay?"

I responded, my voice shaking.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Maru looked at me strangely, but continued on.

"Well, judging by the looks of things, you might actually be able to fly by mid-afternoon tomorrow. I should probably let Elena know. She's been worried sick about you."

Maru started to drive out of my hanger, but I stopped him.

"Maru? Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Shut the hanger doors. I don't want anyone overhearing."

Maru shut the doors, and turned to me. I spoke up.

"Before I tell you this, you need to promise me three things. One, don't tell anyone. That includes Elena! Two, Don't tinker with me to see what makes me tick. Three, don't ask any questions until I'm done. Okay?"

Maru nodded. Taking a deep vent of air, I started my story.

"When I was a year old, back in 1941, I was plane-napped. I was taken to a secret government facility, and I was illegally experimented on. They were trying to make the first super-plane. Supposedly, I died during the experiment, and was shipped off to be melted down. But during the transfer to the scrapyards, a leaky canister of radioactive sludge landed on me during a wreck."

"Next thing I knew, I woke up in a field in the middle of nowhere with no memory except my first name, but I gained my memory back in two years. I wasn't radioactive anymore but the sludge made whatever the scientists injected me with to work. However, it only worked when I was heavily damaged."

I paused long enough for Maru to wrap his tires around the situation.

"So, let me get this straight. You're from the past with some sort of super-plane serum, and yet somehow your here in the future?"

"I found out about it's ability to heal me when I was shot down at Glendalcanal in 1943. I actually landed here in the future just over a year ago. I healed completely in a span of two months."

Maru's mouth dropped.

"Can we keep this a secret? Between you and me?"

"But you're going to be able to fly fully tomorrow? How do you expect to cover that up?"

"What is your motto?"

"I'll make it better then new! Saber, you're a genius!"

"Thanks. You can tell the others that I'm almost fully repaired, and I should be ready to fly by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Saber!"

Maru drove out of my hanger, and I went to sleep.

Location: Saber's Hanger, Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 14, 2014, 6:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

The next morning I awoke bright and early as Maru drove into the hanger to check on my engine.

"Looks like you're fully healed. Let's get you outside, and you can try starting your engine."

Maru pushed me outside into the morning sunrise. I closed my eyes, and started my engine. I gently increased power, and soon I was at full power. Just then Dusty taxied out of his hanger, and saw me.

"Saber, your engine? I thought it was toast."

"I'm fully repaired, and feel like I could fly right now."

Maru climbed up onto my engine cowl and looked inside. After a few seconds of looking, he climbed down.

"Everything seems to be working correctly. You can try to fly, but I would keep your torque below the red-line just to be safe."

"Thanks, Maru."

I taxied onto the runway, and radioed Patch.

"Patch, am I cleared for take-off, over?"

"_**Copy, you're cleared for take-off, over?"**_

"Copy that, out."

I sped down the runway, and took off into the early morning air. I flew nearby the base, so if I needed to land, I wouldn't have to go very far. After about five minutes, I turned around and headed back to the base. Landing at the base, I saw everyone cheering for me.

"Thanks, everyone."

Just then Dipper taxied over to me.

"Hey, Saber. I'm sorry about my behavior when my mom said you were my father."

"Come here."

Dipper taxied closer, and I embraced her.

"I forgive you."

Then I saw Dusty about to take off with a red, and white helicopter. I taxied over to the green helicopter who was lifting logs like weights.

"Hey, Windlifter, is it? Where is Dusty going?"

Windlifter replied in his Indian accent.

"Training to become a fire-fighter."

"Oh, okay."

I taxied away to my hanger, and called home.

"Saber Sparkplugs to Propwash Junction. Are you guys there?"

Skipper picked up on the other end.

"_**Saber, where are you? We've been worried sick!"**_

"Hey, Skipper. I'm at Piston Peak with Dusty. Elena is up here, and she wanted to talk with me. But that's not why I'm calling. Can you get Mayday onto the line?"

"_**Sure. Give me a few seconds."**_

Mayday's voice came onto the radio.

"_**Hey, Saber. Whatcha need?"**_

"I was wondering. Can I be your third firefighter?"

"_**Sure! We could definitely use more help. Make sure you get certification from Blade though."**_

"Okay. Thanks, Mayday."

I cut the transmission and headed out of my hanger to talk Blade via the radio.

Location: Augerin Canyon, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 14, 2014, 9:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

After getting the okay from Blade via the radio, I was fitted with a pair of old pontoons much like Dusty's, and started heading towards Augerin Canyon. As I arrived, I saw Dusty flying nearby. Suddenly, Blade pulled up besides me.

"So, you want to fight fires?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blade looked at me strangely. He probably wasn't expecting me to act like a soldier.

"Okay, well, fighting wildfires means flying low. That's why we have Augerin Canyon. Our own little obstacle course. All you gotta do is stay below the rim, and when you get to the bridge, fly under, and pull out. Think you can handle that?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

I accelerated forward, and dove into the canyon. I dodged arches, and obstacles in the river such as rock formations.

"Okay, keep that speed. Okay, let's see you make it under that bridge."

I flew under the bridge, and pulled up. My torque gauge showed I was in the red, but I kept going. I pulled out on almost the right timing. Blade flew next to me.

"Nice job, kid. That timing needs a bit more work though."

"Thank you, Sir."

Blade shouted to Dusty.

"Come on, Champ! We got more training to do!"

Location: Anchor Lake, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 14, 2014, 10:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

We arrived at Anchor Lake to learn how to scoop up water. Just then Dipper flew over to us. She was going to demonstrate how to pick up water. She scooped up the water with ease, and took off. Blade spoke up.

"Okay, Saber, is it? You're first. Let's see what you can do."

I flew into position, a little wobbly, but I managed to steady myself. I opened the water intakes on my pontoons, and started collecting water. I pulled up, and out of the lake. I heard Blade speak to Dusty on the radio.

"_**Okay, now, you've got a fifty-foot approach, twelve to fifteen seconds to scoop, then fifty feet to climb out. And watch out for the treeline."**_

Dusty tried to scoop up some water, but it didn't work. Dusty bounced around on the water, and barely was airborne by the time he reached the treeline. Dusty scraped the treeline. Blade did not look happy.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 14, 2014, 3:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me and Dusty were sitting inside the main hanger listening to Blade explain firefighting safety. Maru was helping as well.

"And finally, all aircraft must be on the ground thirty minutes after sunset. Flyin' low at night is the fastest way to get your picture on the wall."

Next we were above the base practicing dropping flame retardant on some barrels that had flames in it. Blade started explaining what we needed to do.

"Height. Speed. Topography. Accuracy is everything."

I went first, and managed to get all of the barrels except one. Blade's voice crackled onto my radio.

"_**Good job. Needs a bit of work, but you should be able to get it."**_

Dusty started his first run, but he only extinguished one of the barrels. He was too early. On his second run, he didn't extinguished any of the barrels. He was too high. Then on his third run he dropped the retardant, and the barrels got knocked over, but there were still flames. Blade spoke up.

"Too low. Those crops of yours, they die a lot?"

Location: Augerin Canyon, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 14, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

We were back at Augerin Canyon to get another shot at making it under the bridge. I went first, and made it out on the exact timing. Then it was Dusty's turn. Dusty pushed power, and flew towards the bridge. Blade's voice crackled to life on my radio.

"_**You need to be alert, keep calm, think clearly, and act decisively."**_

Dusty was almost there, but he pulled power just before reaching the bridge. I realized why he was pulling power. It was his gearbox. Feeling guilty, I sighed. I noticed it was getting late, so we headed back to the base.

Location: Augerin Canyon, Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 15, 2014, 7:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

We were back at Augerin Canyon once more to see if Dusty could conquer the bridge. He accelerated forward towards the bridge. Blade's voice crackled on my radio.

"_**Approach looks good. Now go to max torque. Really push it. Red-line it! Red-line it!"**_

But Dusty didn't red-line his engine. He pulled power once more before reaching the bridge. Blade and I flew over to him. Blade was stern.

"If you don't push it, you're not gonna make it, and you won't be certified."

Dusty sighed, and saw smoke in the distance. He grinned at us, and zoomed towards the smoke. He aimed at the column of smoke and released the retardant right on target. Dusty shouted.

"Bull's-eye!"

Blade flew over to see what Dusty had done. He had dropped retardant on a family of RV's. Blade spoke up.

"Great job. You just saved those folks from a nice vacation."

We flew back to the base. Dusty was embarrassed.

* * *

Ooooooooh, secrets galore. I bet you weren't expecting that Saber has super-plane serum. Now you may be thinking that he's is like Captain America from the Avengers, but he's not. Out of all the characteristics that Captain America has, Saber doesn't have the super-human strength like Captain America has.

The only characteristics that are similar to Captain America is that Saber can fly faster then a plane without the serum, and that he has accelerated healing, but that only works when he is heavily damaged such as a fried engine.

I hope this explains any questions you have, until next time!


	5. Flying Free, ChoPS and The Big One

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Chapter 5: Flying Free, ChoPS and The Big One

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 14, 2014, 5:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I was sitting in my hanger when Blade rolled by. Quickly taxiing after him, I spoke up.

"Blade? When does the sun set?"

"About an hour and half from now, why?"

"I'm wanting to take Elena out on a flight."

"Sure, just be back before thirty minutes after sunset."

"Thanks, Blade."

I quickly sped away to find Elena.

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 14, 2014, 6:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me and Elena were flying through the evening air. The scenery was beautiful in the evening light.

"So, Elena?"

Elena looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like country music?"

"Yeah, I do. I could never remember our song though."

I smiled and turned on my P.A. System. Our song echoed though the speakers.

(Hell Raisin' Heat of The Summer – Florida Georgia Line, Planes Version.)

_**Well crazy kook peek-a-boo**_  
_**I might've learned a thing or two**_  
_**On a Friday night fly-by**_  
_**Out there on the county line**_  
_**Low flyin' 'til the sunlight chases us**_  
_**And we scattered like sparks from**_  
_**A black cat fuse**_  
_**Layne Ridge where we lay and considered**_

_**All the things that glimmered in each**_  
_**other's eyes.**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**We were livin' every minute of the night**_  
_**Like there might never be another**_  
_**We were buzzin' all the caution lights**_  
_**We were learnin' to fly with a little hail thunder**_  
_**If there was somethin' to burn, we were burnin' it**_  
_**Anything with a curve, we were turnin' it**_  
_**Just wildfires out there under**_  
_**The hell raisin' heat of the summer**_

_**Glamor on the valentine**_

_**Bust a bottle of pricy wine**_  
_**My sweet little butterfly**_  
_**Home grown angel that'll get you high**_  
_**That'll get you high**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**We were livin' every minute of the night**_  
_**Like there might never be another**_  
_**We were buzzin' all the caution lights**_  
_**We were learnin' to fly with a little hail thunder**_  
_**If there was somethin' to burn, we were burnin' it**_  
_**Anything with a curve, we were turnin' it**_  
_**Just wildfires out there under**_  
_**The hell raisin' heat of the summer**_

_**Yeah I see you clearer in my rearview mirror**_  
_**Than I ever did lookin' out over my hood**_  
_**Yeah baby, we had some dang good times**_  
_**And I sure hope everybody's doin' good**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**We were livin' every minute of the night**_  
_**Like there might never be another**_  
_**We were buzzin' all the caution lights**_  
_**We were learnin' to fly with a little hail thunder**_  
_**If there was somethin' to burn, we were burnin' it**_  
_**Anything with a curve, we were turnin' it**_  
_**Just wildfires out there under**_  
_**The hell raisin' heat of the summer**_

_**The hell raisin' heat of the summer**_  
_**The hell raisin' heat of the summer**_

Elena started crying.

"Our song. You remembered it."

"I never forgot it."

We looked at each other lovingly, and headed back to base.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 14, 2014, 6:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

We landed back at the base, and taxied to a stop outside Elena's Hanger. Elena turned to me.

"I really enjoyed the flight we had. I missed doing those things with you."

"Me too."

We slightly moved closer to each other and were about to kiss when Maru interrupted.

"Hey, Elena? The password is Inferno."

"Okay, Maru."

Maru drove over to his workshop. Elena turned to me.

"Where were we?"

I rushed forward and gave her a kiss.

"So, what did Maru mean by Inferno?"

Elena looked at me.

"Meet me at the main hanger. Tonight. Everything will be explained."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

Elena gave me a kiss goodbye.

"I love you too."

After she taxied away, I sighed. I was in love once more.

* * *

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Main Hanger, Time: July 14, 2014, 7:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

The moon was bright, and was casting a silvery glow around the base. I rolled up to the main hanger and knocked on the door. A peephole opened and Maru's voice spoke through it.

"Password?"

I spoke up quietly.

"Inferno."

The peephole shut, and Maru opened the door. Inside, Dipper, Dusty, Elena, Windlifter, Cabbie and the smoke-jumpers were sitting around an old TV. As I looked towards Dusty, he looked uncomfortable. Dipper had one of her pontoons on his side.

Dusty mouthed some words to me.

"Help me!"

I mouth some back.

"Not a chance."

Snickering quietly, I rolled next to Elena, and parked. I heard some whirring, and felt Elena's pontoon hit my side. I blushed madly.

Just then Maru held an old videotape with the title _Howard the Truck_. Dusty was confused.

"_Howard the Truck_? You invited me here to watch-"

Drip, one of the smoke-jumpers interrupted him.

"Dude, dude, dude! Judge not a video by it's cover."

Maru pulled the tape out which revealed a homemade label saying **17: "Disco Inferno."** Maru pushed the tape into the VCR and it whirred to life. After a old commercial for some law office ended, a disco beat began to play on the black screen.

Then two blue-and-gold California Helicopter Patrol copters appeared in the sky over a big city The snappy theme song began as the show's title, ChoP's, appeared on the screen followed by the two stars names popping up: **Blazin' Blade Ranger, and Nick Loopin' Lopez.**

I spoke up.

"Hold up, Blade was a TV star?"

Dipper spoke up giggling.

"One hundred thirty-nine episodes of law breakin' love, Dad."

I didn't respond at all.

* * *

The show ended with the theme music, and Cabbie spoke up.

"This show stinks."

Windlifter agreed with Cabbie.

"I'm with Cabbie."

The smoke-jumpers started yelling at the two defensively. Dynamite spoke up.

"What are you talking about? This show's the best."

Pinecone threw in his two cents.

"Are you crazy? There is not a better a show in all creation, if you ask me."

Drip jumped in.

"Take it back. You did not say that. Go. Get out. Leave the room."

Dusty spoke up.

"If Blade was such a big TV star, what's he doing here?"

Drip looked at Dusty.

"I don't know. It's a mysterious mystery."

All the smoke-jumpers had all kinds of theories, but nobody knew for sure. Dynamite spoke up firmly.

"Whatever the reason is, it's his business, and we're not askin'."

* * *

Location: Saber's Hanger, Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 15, 2014, 06:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

The siren for a fire alert went off, and alerted all of us. I didn't get much sleep cause of the nightmares I had last night. Patch announced on the P.A. System that the lightning storm had caused multiple fires. Maru was busy mixing up flame retardant. The smoke-jumpers were getting loaded into Cabbie. Blade rolled out to discuss the situation.

"Lightnin' storm started a whole slew o' spot fires, and they've merged. This is a big one."

The wind was very strong and was causing the fire to spread rapidly. Blade ordered Dipper, Windlifter, and Elena to load up. However, he told us to wait. Me and Dusty were disappointed.

"What?"

Dipper taxied over.

"Blade, they've been practicing so hard."

"They're not certified."

Windlifter spoke up.

"We need every plane we've got."

Dusty spoke up as well.

"I want to help."

I taxied forward.

"Me too."

Blade looked at us, eyes narrowed, and he called to Maru.

"Load them up."

Blade took off, ad Maru rolled over, and took pictures of us. I was confused.

"What was that for?"

Maru stated his use for the pictures bluntly.

"The wall."

Me and Dusty were loaded up with the flame retardant and we took off to fight our first fire.

* * *

Hey, everyone! RushandStreak is writing a one-shot prequel series on this story. Check it out. It's called Still I Fly: A Legend Born


	6. Some Things Never Leave You

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Chapter 6: Some Things Never Leave You

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 15, 2014, 6:30 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

We flew towards the fire, pushing our engines into the yellow zone. Blade radioed to me.

"_**Saber, tag on and extend. Keep that fire from spreading."**_

"Copy that. I'm on it."

As I swung around into a circle to drop my load, I saw Dusty drop his load of flame retardant, but it was too high. However, something was wrong. Dusty didn't fly too high. He was at the right height.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

Turns out I was right. The wind suddenly shifted into the opposite direction, and caused the fire to spread onto some trees across from the smoke-jumpers. I quickly radioed to Dynamite.

"Dynamite, get your team out of there! The fire is spreading!"

"_**Copy that, Saber. Blade, the wind shifted. The fire jumped the line."**_

Blade radioed in.

"_**Can you make it to your safety zone?"**_

"_**No. No good. Our escape route is blocked. We need a drop."**_

Blade called Dipper, but Dusty radioed to us.

"_**I see 'em. I've got it."**_

Dusty flew over the smoke-jumpers and dropped the retardant on target. Dynamite's voice crackled on my radio.

"_**We're clear! Let's move!"**_

Dipper shouted proudly.

"_**That's my Dustmuffin!"**_

Blade radioed to me and Dusty.

"_**Saber, and Champ, load and return. We still got a lot o' work to do today."**_

Dusty and I replied.

"Copy that."

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 15, 2014, 6:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

The sun was starting to set as we headed back to base, exhausted and covered in soot. Patch's voice came onto the P.A. System.

"_**Dynamite just reported in—they're gonna camp tonight and mop it up tomorrow."**_

Maru turned to Cabbie.

"How's the fire looking, Cabbie?"

"We got that sucker boxed in."

Maru complimented Cabbie.

"Nice work!"

Dusty and I looked at each other. I spoke up.

"So...that's it?"

Dusty was confused as well.

"Yeah, is that really it?"

Elena taxied over to me while Dipper taxied to Dusty and explained the situation. Elena turned to me.

"You did a great job, Saber."

Elena kissed me on the side of my engine cowl. Blade rolled by, and chewed Dusty out. After he rolled away, Dusty sighed.

"Ah, man."

As Dipper comforted Dusty, three private jets flew over. Windlifter said it had to be Cad's VIPs arriving at the party.

I spoke up.

"We should go to the party."

Dusty agreed, and Dipper got excited. With that said, Me, Elena, Dusty, Dipper, Windlifter, and Maru headed to the party at the lodge.

Location: Grand Fusel Lodge, Time: July 15, 2014, 6:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

We arrived at the lodge, and it was pretty clear that Cad went all out with the restoration of the lodge. As we looked around the lodge, Dipper, and Dusty went one way, Windlifter, and Maru another, leaving me and Elena together. I turned to Elena.

"Do you think we shouldn't have let Dipper go with Dusty?"

Elena scoffed.

"Dipper will be fine."

I sighed.

"It's pretty clear that she likes him. Dusty's getting married though."

Elena stopped. Noticing her shocked face, I continued.

"Yeah. Dusty's getting married to a racer named Ishani. I just hope Dipper doesn't get her heart broken too much."

"We need to tell her. We can't put this off, and let Dusty tell her himself."

"I know."

As we taxied along, two twin female cars taxied over to me. They were painted in my colors, and had the number 53 on they're doors.

"Oh my gosh! It's Saber Sparkplugs!"

"I'm Mia!"

"And I'm Tia!"

"We're your biggest fans!"

They flashed my signature wink, and smile. I chuckled nervously.

"Uh, thanks?"

Elena rolled up in front of me, blocking their view.

"Hey, we were looking at him!"

Elena smirked.

"Sorry, girls. He's mine."

Elena rolled next to me, and dropped one of her pontoons around my side.

"Why would he want a tugboat?"

The twins laughed, and giggled. I looked over at Elena, and she did not look happy. She looked furious.

"I'M NOT A TUGBOAT!"

Seeing the anger in Elena's eyes, the twins quickly drove away. I pulled in front of Elena.

"Elena, calm down. I'm still here. Elena, look at me."

Elena started to relax.

"Good. That's it. Breathe, Elena."

"I'm sorry, Saber. I guess my anger got the best of me."

"Happens to all of us, Elena."

Just then Dusty, Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, and an old RV couple headed towards us. The old RV couple saw us. The female RV spoke up.

"Hello, there."

Elena turned and said hello.

"Hello, what's you're names?"

"I'm Winnie, and this is my husband, Harvey."

"I'm Elena Eclipse."

"I'm Saber Sparkplugs."

Harvey's eyes went wide for a second. Dusty spoke up.

"Well, we're going to have a can of oil with them. You guys want to join?"

Elena agreed, but I remained silent for a second. I had noticed that Harvey's eyes went wide for a second. My brain was trying to recall information. I recognized Harvey, I just didn't know from where or when. Finally, I spoke up.

"Sure, let's go."

Location: Grand Fusel Lodge, Time: July 15, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

We had been sitting around a campfire telling stories, and memories from the past. Winnie spoke up.

"So, Saber, what was your career before this job as fire-fighter?"

I looked up from my can of oil which I had barely drank.

"Um, I'm still a racer, and I was a part of the Navy."

Harvey spoke up.

"Really? When did you serve?"

I went silent. I didn't like talking about my past that much. I quietly spoke up.

"Excuse me."

I taxied away, and stopped by the runway outside the lodge. I looked up at the sky. The stars were shining, and I could only think about the past. I heard tires behind me, and I turned around. It was Harvey.

"Hey."

"Hey, Saber."

He rolled next to me.

"So, I just wanted to say, I know what you're going through. I've lost friends, and family. I've lost my father, and I lost my mother. Which reminds me, my father knew your mother."

"What?"

"You know how I recognized you? You have your mother's eyes. My father was an RV like me. You probably thought that I was him. My father knew your mother quite well. He delivered papers to your house every week, at least that's what he told me. He would tell me when I was growing up that your mother's eyes would sparkle with happiness. When you mother found out she was expecting you, my father promised to help out in anyway possible. When it was time for you to be born, he escorted your mother to the hospital."

By now, tears were rolling down my fuselage.

"My father had switched jobs after you were born. He started delivering pies, and always had an extra one for you and your mother. He always played with you whenever he had time. He even babysat you once. Then that one night came. My father was delivering a pie because he had forgot to deliver earlier that day to your house. When he arrived, he found your mother lying dead outside your house. He tried to revive her but she was already gone, and you were missing."

More tears started to fall.

"He vowed that he would do anything to find you, but he never did. So, I carried on the hope that I would find you, and I have. My father would be proud of me, and your mother would be proud of you. You're risking your life to help people that you don't even know, and Saber? That's saying something."

I sniffled a bit.

"Thanks, Harvey. You don't happen to have a picture of my mom, do you?"

"I always carried one, just in case."

Harvey pulled out an old faded photo of a baby Corsair next to a female Corsair. It was me, and my mom. I smiled sadly, and tears started to fall once more.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"Anything for a family friend."

I smiled, and we headed back to where the others were.

* * *

I actually cried while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


	7. You Came Here To Become Firefighters

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Author's Note: Here we go! The second to last chapter. Also the theme for this chapter is Cities in Dust by The Everlove. Give it a listen while reading this chapter. It makes it feel more real. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: You Came Here To Become Firefighters

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 16, 2014, 6:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

I was sleeping soundly in my hanger when the siren rang out across the base. I woke up and listened to Patch's voice come blaring over the PA.

"_**All aircraft, we've got two wildfires: one east of Coil Springs, the other just west of Whitewall Rapids. Use extreme caution. They are really rippin'."**_

I started my engine, and quickly taxied out. Seeing Maru, I quickly shouted to him.

"Maru! What's the situation?"

"Cad's fancy-jet VIPs flew in too low over the burn area last night, blew embers in all directions. Get over here. We need to load you, and Dusty up!"

Location: Piston Peak National Park, V-6 Valley, Time: July 16, 2014, 7:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

We flew towards the two raging fires. As we flew along, I noticed Dusty was looking at his torque gauge sadly. I flew closer to him.

"Dusty? You okay?"

Dusty spoke up sadly.

"No one has my gearbox."

I looked at Dusty with wide eyes. I spoke up.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, we have to put this wildfire out!"

Blade's voice crackled onto our radios.

"_**All right, mud-droppers. Fire broke containment, and split in two. Windlifter, you, Dipper, and Elena take the Coil Springs fire. Me, and the SEATS will take Whitewall Rapids."**_

We flew our separate ways, and headed to the fire. As we crested the mountain, we saw the fire was climbing rapidly towards the lodge. Blade radioed to Maru.

"_**It's worse than we thought. Maru, call the lodge, and tell Cad to evacuate everyone now. That fire is about four hours from their front door."**_

We flew toward the fire side by side. Blade radioed to us with the plan, and I listened carefully.

"_**I'll drop, then you two tag on, and extend. And make it a split load. That way we can triple up, and widen it downwind of the ridge for structure protection. There's not much time, so we have to move fast. Copy that?"**_

I radioed back to Blade

"I copy, Blade."

"_**Copy that, Champ? Hey!."**_

Dusty snapped to attention.

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**You copy that?"**_

Dusty spoke up.

"_**Yeah-yes. Copy that."**_

Blade dropped his line of his retardant in front of the fire. I dropped my line next to Blade's. Dusty dropped all of the retardant he was carrying on Blade's line Blade spoke up.

"_**You've gotta be kidding me. Was that your whole tank?"**_

Dusty replied.

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**You just wasted all of it!"**_

"_**I was just following your orders."**_

"_**I said split load! We were going to make a third line to protect that lodge."**_

Dusty brushed Blade off and said everything would be fine, and he could reload at the lake. Blade and I went after him.

"_**Negative. Return to base."**_

"_**What? There's no time. Let's just get this fire out."**_

"_**Hey, you need to listen to me!"**_

"_**I'll be fine!"**_

Blade continued to follow Dusty, and I pulled up slightly so I wouldn't hit the crosswinds.

"_**These crosswinds are too strong. Return to base!"**_

"_**If we're going to get this fire out, I've got to reload."**_

"_**Pull up! Now!"**_

"_**No, I can do this!"**_

Dusty hit the water, and skipped across it. I shouted to Dusty on my radio.

"Dusty, pull up!"

Dusty's prop hit the lake and water sprayed everywhere. He tried to start his engine, but it wheezed and choked.

"I've taken in too much water. My engine stalled."

I looked ahead of Dusty, and gasped. He was heading straight for Whitewall Falls.

Blade radioed to Dusty.

"_**Get your engine started, so you can keep your pontoons facing downstream. I'll get ahead of you."**_

Dusty radioed back.

"_**I'll get out on my own."**_

Blade radioed back.

"_**Really? How you plannin' on doing that? Hang on. I'm gonna tow you to shore."**_

Dusty tried to start his engine again, and again, but it kept stalling. As I flew overhead, I radioed to Dusty.

"Are you all right, Dusty?"

"_**I'm okay."**_

Blade radioed in.

"_**There's too much coverage. I'll get you at the next clearing."**_

Blade flew past, and Dusty was still being swept downstream. Blade was waiting in the next clearing ahead of Dusty, his hoist armed, and ready to fire.

Dusty reached the clearing, and Blade tossed his hoist, but Dusty got stuck, and Blade's hoist missed. Finally, Dusty broke free, and was swept downstream once more. I saw Blade try to move forward but his hoist was caught.

Dusty called out.

"_**Blade! Saber!"**_

Blade radioed to Dusty.

"_**You need to start you engine. You've got clear water. You can take off before the falls! It's your only chance!"**_

Dusty tried to start his engine, and it worked.

"_**Got it! I'm good!"**_

Blade tried to move, but he was still stuck.

"_**Now red-line it! Push your engine!"**_

Dusty pushed his engine, but he reached the red zone, and pulled power. Dusty almost fell off the falls, but Blade grabbed him with his now freed hoist, and brought him to safety. Dusty was chewed out by Blade for not red-lining his engine. As I flew above them, I looked towards the fire, and gasped.

"Dusty, Blade. The fire is moving rapidly, and it's getting closer to you!"

"_**Copy that, I see it."**_

Blade left his radio on by accident, and I heard him, and Dusty argue. Then Blade said some wise words that I would always carry with me.

"_**Life doesn't always go the way you expect it. But you and Saber came here to become fire-fighters. If you two give up today, think of all the lives you won't save tomorrow. So, what are you going to do, Dusty?"**_

I saw Dusty, and Blade head towards a mineshaft tucked into a hillside. I quickly radioed to them.

"Guys, I'm going to try to put this fire out as best as I can, and if that doesn't work, I'll go for help."

I quickly flew as fast as I could back to base to pick up some more flame retardant, and hopefully some help.

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Time: July 16, 2014, 6:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I rushed back, and forth from the base to the mineshaft trying to extinguish the flames surrounding it, only stopping for fuel. I couldn't find any help, so I did it on my own. I pushed my engine into the red every single time I went. Finally, I started making some progress, and the fire was starting to burn out.

Elena, and Dipper saw me rushing back towards the mineshaft after picking up a final load, and they flew over to me. Elena spoke up.

"Saber, you have to stop. You're going to kill your engine!"

"I'm not going to stop. I have to help Dusty, and Blade!"

Suddenly, my main oil seal failed. My exhaust puffed out black smoke. Even though I was damaged, I refused to stop.

"Son of a-. Great! No time to deal with it now, I have to keep going!"

"Dad, stop!"

I pulled power on my engine. Dipper pulled up alongside me.

"I still have some retardant, dad. Let me tag on."

I sighed.

"Okay, go."

Dipper accelerated forward while me and Elena headed back to the base with Elena escorting me. We landed on the runway, and Elena pushed me into Maru's workshop.

By the time Maru had replaced my oil seal, Windlifter had arrived with Dusty, and Dipper. Blade was unconscious in Windlifter's net. Maru rolled over, and shouted out orders.

"All right! Good! We're good! Pinecone, get these straps off! Avalanche, push the ramp alongside the access panel. And be careful!"

Dusty anxiously turned to Cabbie.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

Cabbie spoke up.

"It's bad, but Maru is the best there is. He'll make him better than new."

Maru let out a frustrated sigh.

"His hydraulics are fried. He's losing fluids. I got to get him back to the garage, stat. Dynamite, get the tow hook!"

Dynamite pulled the tow hook to Maru. Maru hooked Blade up, and towed him to garage. Maru continued to shout out orders, and everyone worked as a team to help.

"Drip, I'm gonna need hydraulic fluid from the shed."

"You got it!"

"Blackout, we'll need another generator. Try the main hanger. And grab another heat lamp."

"I'm on it!"

Maru continued to explain the plan to repair Blade. I looked towards Dusty. He looked horrible.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 16, 2014, 9:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me, and Dusty taxied to Maru's workshop, where Maru had just finished repairing Blade. Maru spoke up.

"He's resting now. I've done everything I can."

Dusty spoke up nervously.

"Um. Do you think-."

Maru interrupted.

"Look, Dusty, don't blame yourself."

Dusty sighed.

"He should have left me out there."

"Nah. That ain't really Blade's style. Especially since... what happened to Nick."

Dusty spoke up.

"You mean Nick Loopin' Lopez, from the TV show?"

Maru explained that Nick was practicing his trademark loop for a stunt scene when there was an unexpected crosswind. Maru slowly drove up the Wall of Fame. He pushed aside a box on his workbench, revealing a picture of Nick Loopin' Lopez.

"Blade was the first one on the scene. But..he didn't know what to do. His best friend was gone. And Blade thought his life was over, too. But he didn't give up. He got trained, go certified, and came here. Blade...he used to pretend to save lives. Now he saves 'em for real."

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 16, 2014, 9:30 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

We were sitting on the runway when the emergency siren blared. Patch's voice came onto the PA.

"_**Wildfire jumped the main exit road, and now it's blocked."**_

Dipper turned to Windlifter.

"I know it's after sunset, but...you're in command. It's your call."

Maru shouted to us.

"There's not much time. If you're gonna go, then you better go now."

Dusty spoke up.

"And we'll need every plane we got."

Windlifter looked at all of us.

"Load up."

We all prepared to go fight the fire. Maru hooked up the hoses and they puffed to life as they inflated with retardant, and the smoke-jumpers loaded into Cabbie.

Maru shouted to us.

"We'll have you out of here in sixty sec-."

The hoses filled with air, and not retardant.

"Problem! There's no water pressure!"

Cabbie spoke up.

"Main line musta burst again!"

Dipper called to Patch.

"Hey Patch! What's the lake look like?"

"_**Negative. No visibility. Boxed in by fire and smoke."**_

Windlifter spoke up.

"All we have left is what's in our tanks. Let's make it count."

Windlifter took off, and we followed close behind.

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Main Exit Road, Time: July 16, 2014, 9:45 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

After we flew through a big column of smoke, and fire, we reached the exit road. The train blew his whistle as loud as he could signaling for help.

As we flew closer, Windlifter swooped in and dropped his retardant right on target, extinguishing some of the flames. Dipper, and Elena dropped they're retardant and white smoke filled the air. The train blew his whistle again.

Me and Dusty glided in and dropped our retardant right on target. The cars, and the RVs on the ground cheered. The fire was out! The smoke-jumpers landed, and cleared the fallen trees and debris, and soon traffic began to move again. Patch's voice came over the radio.

"_**Windlifter, do you copy?"**_

"Go ahead, Patch."

"_**We've got two old RVs trapped in Augerin Canyon."**_

I gasped. Me and Dusty flew up alongside Windlifter. I spoke up.

"That's Harvey and Winnie! They're looking for where they had their first kiss!"

Windlifter looked at us.

"Augerin Canyon...that's at the other end of the park."

I had to help. Dusty and I told Windlifter that we had to help them, and that we were they only ones who could get there faster. Windlifter warned us.

"The canyon will be engulfed in flames, and you two have no retardant."

I spoke up.

"We'll scoop off the river. There's a clear stretch of water."

Windlifter looked at us, considering. Dusty spoke up.

"Windlifter, we can do this."

Windlifter replied.

"Go."

Windlifter didn't need to tell me twice. Dusty and I gunned our engines and we peeled off, back into the smoke.

* * *

Phew! That was a long chapter to write. But thankfully, my house is cold enough right now to get this finished. Until next time!


	8. True Heroes

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is now a world-class racer. When his girlfriend Elena leaves him without a reason, he becomes depressed. 10 months later, he receives a letter from Elena telling him to meet her at the Piston Peak Air Attack Base. He heads to Piston Peak with Dusty who learns what it takes to be a true hero, and Saber learns the most important lesson. "Family is Important."

Author's Note: Here we go! The last chapter! The theme for this chapter is Unleash the Power by Finley. This is in Saber's, and Dusty's POV. I've had such an amazing time writing this story, and I thank you all.

**To Guest: Sophia: Thanks for the review!  
**

**To Guest: S: You wish is my command! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: True Heroes

Location: Piston Peak National Park, Augerin Canyon, Time: July 16, 2014, 10:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

Me and Dusty tore through the forest, our engines screaming. Our torque gauges rose from green to yellow. I called to Dusty.

"Let's push it, Dusty!"

Dusty and I gunned our engines even harder. Soon, we had reached the bridge. Harvey and Winnie were in the middle of the bridge, and the fire was getting closer to them. We zoomed down into the canyon, and tried to scoop water, but a rock outcropping blocked our way. We tried again and again, but it wasn't working.

I looked up towards the bridge. I quickly radioed to Dusty.

"Dusty, that bridge isn't going to hold much longer. We need a new plan!"

Suddenly a thundering sound echoed through the canyon. It was Blade! He lowered his hoist, grabbed Harvey, and held on to keep the couple from falling off the bridge.

Dusty looked at the water below him, and then at the falls ahead. I looked at Dusty, and he looked determined. He raced toward the falls, and his warning light started to flash. Knowing what he was going to do, I accelerated forward, and pushed my engine into the red.

I caught up with Dusty, and we both pulled into a vertical climb, and started to scoop water from the waterfall. We shot straight into the air, and lost momentum. We hung there for a moment, before falling backwards, tails first, until our noses dropped back down. Dusty, and I dropped the water onto the flames. Dusty called to Harvey and Winnie.

"The fire's out. Go! Head for the tunnel!"

Blade pulled the hoist, leading Winnie and Harvey back onto the bridge. As the wood splintered and crumbled behind them Winnie, and Harvey raced to the safety of the tunnel.

Dusty and I flew low over the canyon, and saw Harvey and Winnie, safe on the other side of the bridge. I released a sigh of relief. Blade spoke to us proudly.

"Dusty, Saber...good move, partners."

I felt so happy, and I was sure Dusty was too. Suddenly... Pop! Bang! Griiiiiiind-Chunk! I knew what it was. Dusty's engine had stopped. I looked towards Dusty, and he was losing altitude, and fast. Taking a risky move, I dived after him. I slowly gained altitude, and I grabbed him from underneath. I quickly shouted to him.

"Hang on, Dusty!"

We crashed through several trees, and just before we hit the ground, I pulled up. It was hard, but I managed to pull Dusty out of his fall. He was heavily damaged, and I had several twigs jammed into my radiator. It was painful to keep my engine going, but I held strong. Finally, I could see the lights of the Air Attack Base in sight. My engine started clanking, and sputtering.

"Come on. Just a bit farther."

I radioed Patch.

"Patch! Get everyone off the runway! It's going to be a rough landing!"

Just as I had reached the edge of the runway, my engine stopped and I landed roughly onto the runway. My pontoons broke off, and I was brought to a grinding halt. Dusty had survived, and that's what mattered.

My vision started to blur, and I could barely make out Elena or Dipper rushing over to me. I heard Elena's voice.

"Come on, Saber. Stay with me! I can't lose you again!"

My eyes started to close, and I spoke up weakly.

"I... Love... You..."

My eyes closed, and darkness surrounded me.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: July 21, 2014, 7:00 A.M.

_Dusty's POV_

I slowly woke up feeling groggy, and confused. As my vision cleared, I saw Maru in front of me.

"He's awake!"

"How long was I out?"

Blade rolled over to me.

"Five days. Dipper stayed by your side almost the whole time."

Dipper looked up sadly. I spoke up.

"What's wrong, Dipper?"

"My dad is in a coma."

"Saber's in a coma? When did this happen?"

Maru rolled up sadly.

"He saved your life Dusty. He pulled you out of your fall when your engine stopped, and he carried you all the way back here. He almost died, I had to shock him three times just to get his engine to restart."

"Can I see him?"

Blade, Maru, and Dipper looked at each other. Dipper nodded silently. I tried to start my engine, and it whined. I tried again, and it started. It sounded louder then it did before. I turned to Maru.

"Did you fix my gearbox?"

"Yeah, hardest thing I ever did. It's all custom too."

"Thanks, Maru."

"Sure thing."

I quietly taxied over to Saber's hanger. Saber sat inside broken. His right wing was badly cracked, his landing gear twisted, and his prop bent to a whole new level. A whole mess of tubes ran in and out of his engine cowl.

Elena was sitting next to him, and her wing was against his. I spoke up.

"Hey, Elena."

She turned around, and looked at me.

"Hey, Dusty."

I sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Elena."

I started to taxi away to my hanger to call home.

Location: Piston Peak Air Attack Base, Time: September 1, 2014, 7:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

My eyes slowly opened, and I groaned. I heard Elena's voice.

"Saber, you're awake! It's a miracle!"

I spoke up weakly.

"Hey. What happened?"

Elena went into detail of what transpired in the past month. I was amazed, and disappointed at some things. Dusty becoming a fire-fighter the Corn Festival, Dusty's, and Ishani's wedding, and Dipper meeting a nice plane, and dating him.

"Wow. I missed a lot."

Elena smiled.

"Yeah, but there's one thing that you didn't miss."

"What?"

Suddenly, Blade rolled up to the hanger, and smiled.

"You are officially certified for being a fire-fighter."

I grinned.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: September 16, 2014, 9:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

Over the past few weeks, I had been repaired, and now I was home with friends, and family. Everybody gave me a hero's welcome.

"Welcome home, Saber!"

I felt so happy. Later that day, I took Elena to one of our first date spots that we had in Propwash Junction. Elena and I were having a picnic at sunset.

"Saber, I love you."

"I love you too, Elena."

Quietly opening my storage compartment, I gently coughed. Elena looked at me, and I spoke up.

"Elena, if anything that you or the world has taught me, it's life is short."

I lowered one of my landing gear, knelt, and pulled out a box with a golden washer, and nut inside.

"Elena, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Elena started crying.

"Yes!"

I embraced Elena, and we shared a kiss. It was good to be a fiance' and a fire-fighter.

* * *

This was a great chapter to write! I hope you all enjoyed the thrill ride. Be on the lookout for the final chapter of Saber's Saga, Still I Fly: Love & War. Until next time!


End file.
